Baekkie Ghost?
by Caramelyeol
Summary: Chanyeol benci ejekan 'Yeollie' yang selalu terlontar dari mulut teman-temannya. Ia juga benci ketika sebuah insiden menimpa dirinya hingga membawanya bertemu dengan hantu manis yang akan mengungkap masa lalunya dan ejekan 'Yeollie' itu. Mereka selalu menghabiskan hari bersama hingga sebuah perasaan asing menyelinap dalam hati mereka. CHANBAEK/KAIHUNHAN. NO HORROR! (HIATUS FIC)


**BAEKKIE GHOST?**

Title : Baekkie Ghost?

Author : Achan ( ShinersBaek )

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kai, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, General, Humor (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/BoysLove/BL, Bahasa labil ( ada yang baku ada yang enggak ), Alur kecepatan, alur tambah gak jelas, typo di chapter ini lebih banyak!

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini punya Tuhan YME beserta keluarganya. Achan cuma pinjam (?) nama mereka dan muka (?) mereka buat khayalan gila Achan. Jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Dan Achan tidak pernah dan tidak suka Plagiat !

A/N : Anyeong^^ Achan kembali lagi bareng ff baru^^ Ff Baekkie Puppy masih dalam proses jadi gak tau kapan bisa updatenya. Dan mungkin ff Baekkie Ghost ini bakalan ngingetin sama ff Baekkie Puppy. Kkk~ Fokus ke ff ini, ff ini **NO HORROR, DAN KONFLIK GAK BERAT BANGET.** Bisa dibilang cukup ringan, tapi gak ringan-ringan juga. Ok, Ada yang berniat mau baca dan gak lupa buat RCL? :D

* * *

Achan Present!

.

**Baekkie Ghost?**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Author Pov

Awan putih bagai kapas terasa berjalan perlahan melindungi sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat siang ini. Angin berhembus kencang seolah membawa ributnya ocehan-ocehan bahkan ejekan yang tercipta dari beberapa mulut, terhembus dan meluap begitu saja di udara.

"Yeollie-ya~! Yeollie-ya~! Hahaha.."ejek beberapa murid-murid yag ada disalah satu kelas XII yang ada di SM High School pada seorang namja tiang yang hendak pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Namja tiang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan nafasnya memburu ketika mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya itu mengejeknya. Wajahnya menoleh kebelakang dan matanya menatap tajam pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengejeknya tadi. Blazer hitam sekolahnya sudah tak terkancing lagi dan sedikit memperlihatkan seragam putih dan dasi merahnya. Rambut coklatnya sediki tertiup angin, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan memapah ransel lalu menyampirkannya dibahu kanannya. Well, ia cukup terlihat menyeramkan, dan mungkin kalian akan berpikiran bahwa ia adalah seorang bad boy.

"Yeollie-ya~! Yeollie-ya~! Ahaha—"

"STOP! You guys are sluts! Stop it! I hate what did you call me like that!"bentak namja tiang tadi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengejeknya tadi.

Tatapannya tajam menatap salah seorang namja berkulit putih susu yang mungkin menjadi leader bullying untuknya tadi. Namja berkulit putih susu yang tengah berdiri diatas meja dan juga ditengah-tengah teman-teman sekelasnya, dengan bendera putih bertuliskan 'Yeollie' ditangannya. Dan jangan lupakan gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh. Jika kau pikirkan lebih matang lagi, mungkin gerakan itu akan banyak kau temukan di Panti Jompo. Ya, dan bayangkan saja jika namja albino itu tengah menari-nari tak jelas –memutarkan tubuhnya layak ballerina ataupun yang lain –sambil mengangkat bendera bertuliskan 'Yeollie' dan juga dikelilingi harabeoji dan halmeoni yang sudah berambut putih, gigi yang mungkin tinggal dua didepan, dan tubuh yang cukup kaku. Well, itu snagat mengerikan! Dan mungkin akan mmebuatmu berakhir di rumah sakit dalam keadaan mengenaskan karena namja albino itu. Yah, jika namja tiang akui, namja albino itu memang idiot. Dan sangat!

"Owwhh~ Really? Seriously? We don't care what did you say! Yeollie-ya~! Yeollie-ya~! Hahaha.."ejek namja yang memiliki kulit seperti seorang penderita albino. Wajahnya tampan. Sangat! Tapi ia sangat nakal dan usil. Sangat suka menjahili teman tiangnya itu. Ia adalah maknae di kelas itu. Semua yang ada di kelas itu tertawa dan ikut mengejek namja tiang itu dengan kata 'Yeollie-ya~!'.

"Shit! You're so freak!"kesal namja tiang itu.

"Whatever~ Hahaha.."balas namja tampan berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Hahaha..Yeollie-ya~ Yeollie-ya~"lanjut teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sambil menertawakan dirinya.

"Akh! Stupid!"ucap namja tiang itu kesal dan setelahnya pergi untuk pulang. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa mendidih dan mungkin akan meledak jika terus-terusan berada didalam kelas dengan ejekan-ejekan aneh itu.

Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang namja tiang itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Chanyeol. Umurnya 17 tahun. Ia bersekolah di SM High School dan duduk dibangku kelas XII. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata miskin. Appanya adalah CEO dari Park Corp dan eommanya adalah pemilik butik-butik terkenal yang tersebar di Eropa dan Asia. Ia mempunyai seorang noona cantik yang saat ini tercatat sebagai mahasiswi Harvard University.

Tak ada masalah dalam hidupnya kecuali satu. Yaitu ejekkan yang terus dilontarkan oleh salah satu temannya yang bernama Sehun. Sehun selalu mengejeknya 'Yeollie-ya~!' dan ia tak tau alasan apa sehingga Sehun mengejeknya 'Yeollie-ya~!'. Ia sendiri tak tau apa maksud dari kata 'Yeollie'. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah kata 'Yeollie' yang diambil drai kata 'ChanYEOL'. Well, Sehun memang menyebalkan, tapi Sehun tetap sahabatnya dari SMP hingga saat ini. Dan asalkan kalian tau, Sehun mengejeknya dengan kata 'Yeollie' sejak kelas 9 SMP. Sekali lagi ia tak tau mengapa namja albino itu selalu mengejeknya seperti itu. Saat ia bertanya apa maksud dari ejekan itu pada Sehun, namja albino itu tak menjawabnya dan malah kembali mengejeknya diiringi tawa menyebalkan. Menyebalkan memang! Dan parahnya lagi Sehun selalu mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengejek Chanyeol dnegan kata 'Yeollie' dari SMP kelas 9 hingga saat ini. Chanyeol benci ini! Ya, ia snagat benci!

.

.

"Aku pulang!"ujar Chanyeol sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah miliknya.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Channie."ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah fashion.

"Ne, eomma."jawab Chanyeol sambil mendekati eommanya.

_Chu~_

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, eum?"tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang ternyata Nyonya Park setelah mengecup kedua pipi putranya. Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan diri disamping eommanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menutup matanya diiringi helaan nafas.

"Hhh.. Seperti biasa. Menyebalkan."jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Menyebalkan? Menyebalkan bagaimana, eoh?"tanya Nyonya Park memandang putranya bingung.

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan eommanya dan malah meminum segelas jus jeruk yang tersaji di meja hadapannya.

"Yak, itu punya eomma!"sergah Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikkannya dan langsung menghabiskan segelas jus jeruk itu.

"Sehun selalu mengejekku, eomma."adu Chanyeol.

"Sehun? Sahabatmu yang kurus tinggi dan berkulit putih itu, kan?"tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ne! Ia sangat menyebalkan, eomma!"

"Baiklah. Lalu mengejek seperti apa?"tanya Nyonya Park.

"Hhh.. Ia selalu mengajak teman-temanku drai SMP kelas 9 hingga sekarang untuk mengejekku, eomma," jelas Chanyeol lirih. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahu kanan eommanya. Dan tangan Nyonya Park bergerak mengelus surai coklat putranya itu sayang. Ia suka saat-saat ini! Dimana putra tunggalnya itu akan bermanja-manja padanya dan kembali mengingatkan sosok putranya itu ketika masih bayi.

"Hmm, ne. Kalau begitu, ia mengejekmu sperti apa?"tanya Nyonya Park mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya, karena jawaban Chanyeol tadi dirasa tak sesuai dnegan apa yang ia tanyakan.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. Matanya yang cukup besar itu menatap langit-langit ruang tamu mewahnya ini. Mungkin ia tengah berpikir. Namun entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Merasa tak dijawab, Nyonya Park memanggil nama putranya itu meminta jawaban.

"Chanyeol?"

Nyonya Park mengelus pipi lembut putra kesayanannya itu. Dan kepalanya ia tempelkan diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"…Hmm, Sehun dan teman-teman sekelasku selalu mengejekku dengan kata 'Yeollie'. Padahal aku tak tau apa maksud dari kata 'Yeollie' itu, eomma."adu Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit manja.

Nyonya Park terdiam ketika mengingat sesuatu. Tunggu—

"Y-yeollie?"

"Ne! Memangnya ada apa, eomma?"tanya Chanyeol.

"..." Nyonya Park terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah ingatan terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Membuat tubuhnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Matanya tak berkedip, mulutnya terbuka kecil, dan yeoja paruh baya itu juga merasakan waktu seolah terhenti begitu saja.

"Eomma?"tanya Chanyeol smabil mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah sang eomma agar tersadar dari namja tampan itu terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh eommanya itu.

"Halooooo~ Eommaku sayang!"ujar Chanyeol kembali mengibas telapak tangannya didepan wajah sang eomma.

Nyonya Park tersadar dan langsung menatap putranya itu bingung.

"Umm.. N-ne?"

"Apa yang eomma pikirkan?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah! Aniyeo, eomma sedang tak memikirkan apa-apa. Eung, Ah! Apa kau tak ingat sesuatu, Channie-ya?"tanya Nyonya Park membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung apa maksud dari perkataan eommanya.

"Mengingat sesuatu? Mengingat apa, eomma?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tentang—Ah! Ani. Lupakan saja!"jawab Nyonya Park kembali mengelus surai coklat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menajamkan tatapannya dan menunjukkan tatapan menyelidik kearah eommanya itu. Nyonya Park yang merasa ditatap aneh oleh putranya langsung menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya bertanya pada sang eomma, tapi Nyonya Park lebih dulu menginterupsi Chanyeol hingga membuat putranya itu tak jadi bersuara.

"…Channie-ya, ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu! Dan setelah itu ayo kita makan siang bersama!"perintah Nyonya Park mengalihkan.

Chanyeol yang merasa pembicaraan mereka dialihkan begitu saja langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Putranya ngambek. Nyonya Park yang melihat itu menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat wajah jelek putranya itu.

"Channie-ya! Ayo turuti perintah eomma!"kata Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol cemberut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeollie-ya~ Yeollie—"

"—Aaaa! STOP! Gyaaaa!"teriak Chanyeol terbirit-birit dan langsung lari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu.

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh putranya itu. Ia hendak membaca majalahnya kembali namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya sebelum membaca lembaran-lembaran halaman yang penuh dengan tulisan dan gambar fashion.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Muda Chanyeol, Nyonya besar?"tanya salah seorang maid.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia habis dikejar hantu."jawab Nyonya Park dengan bercanda. Maid tadi hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi jawaban candaan sang majikan.

.

.

Seperti biasanya ketika sedang jam istirahat, Chanyeol biasanya menghabiskan jam istirahat di rooftop sekolah dengan beberapa makanan atau minuman dan beberapa buku disana. Tempat favoritnya jika di rooftop itu adalah sebuah bangku putih panjang yang menghadap lurus pandangan padatnya Kota Seoul.

Dan saat ini, namja tiang itu tengah duduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan darimana asal mula kata 'Yeollie' dan apa artinya. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa eommanya mengetahui sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya darinya. Tapi apa itu? Ia tak tahu.

"Hahh.."hela Chanyeol lalu menyeruput kopi gelasannya.

"Yehet! Ohhorat! Ualalala~". Tunggu— Ini bukan suara bass Chanyeol! Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sedang menyeruput kopinya sendirian di rooftop ini, lalu tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara dengan nada anak kecil. Suara yang setiap hari ia dengar dan itu sangat menjengkelkan juga membosankan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendapati 'orang lain' selain dirinya yang sangat menyebalkan dan tak tau diri dengan menari-nari tak jelas bak ballerina namun gagal dibelakangnya.

"Yak, albino! Hentikan ballerina gagalmu itu! Kau membuat burung-burung kabur melihat tarian gagalmu itu."interupsi Chanyeol menghentikan aksi ballerina Sehun hingga membuat namja yang ahli –tidak sama sekali— ballerina menghentikan tariannya lalu menatap datar kerarahnya.

"Ini bukan ballerina gagal! Tapi ini ballerina Fantastic baby! Dan –"

"—Stop! Suaramu sama sekali tak cocok untuk bernyanyi! Burung-burung pasti akan berjatuhan mendengar suaramu."ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemandangan padatnya Seoul dihadapannya.

"Yak! Mereka berjatuhan karena tersepona—"

"—terpesona."koreksi Chanyeol.

"Hahh! Terserahlah, bukankah aku yang ingin berbicara? Wee~ Mereka berjatuhan karena terpesona mendengar indahnya suaraku. Mereka berjatuhan juga karena melihat wajah tampanku, apalagi hidungku yang mancung ini. Hahaha.."ujar Sehun menyombongkan diri.

Chanyeol memang tak ada niat menjawab ocehan tak jelas sahabatnya itu. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa tangan kanannya bergerak ,dan jari jempol dan jari telunjuk saling bertautan hingga membentuk huruf 'O'.

"O."sepatah huruf terucap dari mulutnya. Saat ini posisi Chanyeol duduk di bangku putih panjang yang menghadap kearah pemandangan, dan duduk membelakangi Sehun yang tadi menari ballerina gagal. Terlihat sekali jika Sehun diacuhkan. Dan Sehun yang menyadari respon singkat Chanyeol langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyung~ Aku sangat senang hari ini!"pekik Sehun dari belakang.

Chanyeol kembali menautkan jari jempol dan jari telunjuknya itu hingga membentuk huruf 'O'.

"O, _aja sih_!"respon Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat respon Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Aku dan Jongin sudah berpacaran!"pekik Sehun girang. Dan pekikan nyaring Sehun itu membuat pikiran Chanyeol tersita. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan tadi. Jongin adalah anak kelas sebelah yang sangat pandai menari. Tak hanya pandai menari, ia juga pandai bernyanyi, nge-rapp, berkulit tan, dan tampan.

"Oh ya?"

"Ne! Aku yang menembaknya terlebih dahulu!"ucap Sehun bangga.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi 'seme' dan 'uke'nya?"tanya Chanyeol masih tetap pada posisinya. Memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menolehka wajahnya menatap Sehun.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tengah berpikir, pertanyaan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Siapa yang akan menjadi seme ataupun uke?

"Hmm.. Mollayo, hyung. Bukankah aku pernah menjadi seorang seme? Mungkin aku yang akan menjadi semenya."jawab Sehun setelah beberapa detik terlewati.

"Hmm.. Lalu jika kau dan Jongin berpacaran, lantas bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?"tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan adalah salah satu sunbae mereka yang sudah lulus dari SM High School. Dan saat ini ia sedang menjalani kuliah di China, tanah kelahirannya dulu. Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol dulunya bersahabat hingga dua dari mereka menjalin ikatan sepasang kekasih. Ya, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka menjalin hubungan itu disaat Luhan kelas dua SMA, dan Sehun kelas satu SMA. Baru dua tahun hubungan mereka terjalin dengan manis dan mulus, akhirnya mereka memutuskan hubungan itu secara tak rela karena Luhan harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di China. Dan itu membuat keduanya sangat bersedih hingga membuat Sehun murung selama seminggu dan sama halnya dengan Luhan. Namun Luhan sudah berjanji akan kembali ke Korea disaat tahun ketiga Sehun di sekolah ini, yang artinya Luhan akan kembali sebentar lagi, di tahun ini! Dan keduanya sudah pernah berucap janji jika Luhan sudah kembali ke Korea, mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan yang sempat terpisah itu.

Dan perkataan Chanyeol mampu membuat Sehun terdiam kaku. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang indah bersama Luhan mengiang begitu saja dibenaknya. Perasaan hangat mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk.

"Mollayo, hyung. Yang terpenting saat ini aku sedang mencintai Jongin, dan Jongin juga mencintaiku. Juga, aku dan Jongin sudah terikat dalam status sepasang kekasih! Yehet! Ohhorat! Ing!Ing!Ing! Hahaha.."tawa Sehunpun kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata besar Chanyeol tetap menatap lurus kedepan tak memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan Sehun yang tak jelas dan tak penting. Hanya kata 'Yehet' dan 'Ohhorat' yang terekam di otaknya. Dan mungkin ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa namja albino itu sedang menari balet. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang berbeda dan sesuatu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sehun sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan kepalanya menjulur kedepan lalu menoleh kesamping –kearah wajah Chanyeol—. Tiba-tiba ide jahilpun terlintas dibenaknya. Yah, ide jahil seorang Oh Sehun mungkin tak kan pernah habis. Pasti selalu ada. Ada. Ada. Dan ada. Dan Sehun sendiri tak tau mengapa. Karena ia sendiri memang tak tau dan tak mau tau. Ia hanya menjalaninya dengan santai lalu setelahnya tertawa lepas bersama.

"Heung.. Cieeee~ Yang sedang galau. Yeollie-ya~ Yeollie-ya~ Hahaha –"

_PAKK~_

"—Diam kau, Oh Sehun!"kesal Chanyeol setelah sukses menimpuk wajah tampan Oh Sehun dengan buku sejarah yang tebalnya 522 halaman. Dan itu membuat Sehun menjerit kesakitan se—

"—Kyaaaa! Hidung mancungku! Hidung belahan jiwaku! Kyaaaa! Appo! Yeollie ba—"

"—bo, dan kau yang babo, albino! Dasar! Tuh, rasain! Hahaha.."tawa Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari bangku tadi dan menyisakan Sehun yang masih meringis dipunggung bangku.

Chanyeol terus tertawa melihat kesialan menimpa sahabatnya yang jahil itu.

"Kyaaaa! Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan! Sial! Kusumpahi kau terpeleset kulit pisang ditangga lalu bertemu han—"sumpah Sehun terpotong ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan hendak menuruni tangga yang ada di rooftop itu. Dan dianak tangga pertama terdapat kulit pisang yang menganggur. Chanyeol masih saja tertawa dan tak memperhatikan jalannya. Baru saja kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, tiba-tiba—

_DUAKK~_

"—tu."lanjut Sehun.

Bagaikan slow motion, semuanya terjadi secara perlahan. Dimana disaat Chanyeol menginjak kulit pisang, ekspresi dan gayanya yang sama sekali bisa membuatmu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, hingga berakhir dengan kepalanya yang terbentur kotornya lantai rooftop dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Darah menguar kemana-mana dari kepalanya. Mengotori permukaan lantai anak tangga dan lantai rooftop. Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa ia salah lihat? Apa ini hanya mimpi? Ia kembali mengucek matanya berulang kali tanda masih tak percaya.

"Yeollie-ya!"panggilnya.

"…"

"Chanyeol hyung!"panggilnya lagi.

"…"

Dasar babo, memangnya siapa yang akan menjawab? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan garurat, dan kenapa kau tak sgera menolongnya?!

"Ayolah, hyung! Jangan bercanda~"teriak Sehun dari kejauhan. Ia masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya dan belum ada niatan untuk berlari lalu memapah tubuh yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu!

'Hey! Cepat tolong Chanyeol! Ia bisa kehabisan darah jika tak segera kau tolong!' Begitulah kata malaikat disisi kanannya berbisisk.

'Dasar babo! Ia hanya pura-pura! Sudahlah ayo tertawakan saja sambil menari ballerinamu itu!' bisik setan disisi kiri berbisik.

'Bagaimana bisa kau sebut berpura-pura kalau kepala Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan darah banyak?!'bisik malaikat.

Well, ia bingung harus menolong Chanyeol atau tidak.

2 menit kemudian

_Wuusshhhh~_

Angin berhembus kencang meniup surainya. Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya. Tubuhnya kaku terdiam, matanya tak dapat berkedip, dan mulutnya yang tak dapat tertutup. Ia masih saja bingung atas pilihannya. Ia masih bimbang. Ia takut jika Chanyeol hanyalah berbohong lalu setelahnya menertawakan dirinya yang sudah ditipu, Hey! Tapi bukti sudah jelas didepan mata! Chanyeol butuh pertolongan! BUTUH PERTOLONGAN, OH SEHUN!

_DEG~_

"CHANYEOOOOL HYUUNGG~ KYAAAA! MIANHAEYO! HYUNG IREONA!"teriak Sehun histeris sambil berlarian menuju sahabatnya itu. Airmata nampak bercucuran, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan! Tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya itu sambil berteriak meminta tolong.

Author Pov End

Chanyeol Pov

"Hikss…"

Samar-samar kudengar sebuah isakan yang nada suaranya cukup indah dan kurasa tak pernah menyapa indera pendengaranku. Perlahan kedua kelopak mataku terbuka secara perlahan. Pandanganku yang awalnya buram, lama-kelamaan menjadi terang. Pandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah putih. Putih. Dan putih. Apa ini rumah sakit?

"Hikss.. Chanyeol~"isak seseorang dan nada isakannya sama seperti tadi. Indah. Halus. Dan lembut.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku dan tercekat ketika mendapati seorang namja manis yang wajahnya terbanjiri air mata berada di kursi samping ranjangku. Kurasa, aku tak mengenal namja manis ini. Sama sekali tak pernah! Ia terasa asing bagiku. Tapi – entah bagaimana bisa.. perasaanku menjadi menghangat dan terasa terang ketika melihat wajah manisnya. Namun aku sedikit heran disini. Darimana ia tau namaku? Aku tau jika disetiap kamar ada papan nama dibawah ranjang, tapi kurasa papan nama untukku tak ada mengingat kamar yang kutempati ini jauh lebih bagus dan sepertinya VVIP. But, who want to care it? I don't care!

Tanganku yang berselang infus menangkup pipi kanannya, lalu mengulas air mata yang jatuh di pipi kanannya dengan jari jempolku. Bisa kulihat ia tersentak melihatku sadar. Dan ekspresinya itu sungguh menggemaskan!

"C-Chanyeol, hiks.. K-kau sudah sadar? Hiks.."sambutnya sambil menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"K-Kalau begitu aku panggilkan dokter, ne~"tawarnya.

_Grep~_

Aku menahan tangannya lalu menggeleng.

"Duduklah!"perintahku. Ia kembali duduk dikursi tadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

—_Gugup._

"Kurasa aku tak pernah mengenalmu. Boleh ku tau siapa kau?"tanyaku pelan.

Kulihat ia terkejut dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Airmata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya hingga membuatnya menjadi aliran-aliran sungai. Jari tangannya yang lentik terlihat tengah meremas ujung tuxedo putihnya. Hey! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menangis lagi?

"Nuguseo?"ulangku.

"Ng.. Nae… Eum.."

Namja manis menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya menampakkan sirat keraguan didalamnya. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya menunggu sebuah jawaban terucap dari bibir cherry-nya.

"Ne?"

"Eum.. Byun…"

"Aha, Byun?"

_DEG~_

'_Kenapa jantungku menjadi berdetak tak karuan? Mengapa perasaanku menjadi menghangat?'_ bathinku.

"Eum.. Byun.. Baek—"

_Cklek~_

"Ah, Tuan Park Chanyeol! Anda sudah sadar!"pekik seorang dokter yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarku tadi dengan senyumannya. Dibelakangnya terlihat dua orang suster yang juga sama-sama melemparkan senyuman padaku. Akupun juga membalas senyuman mereka.

"Ne, euisa."balasku.

"Kalau begitu boleh kuperiksa?"tanya dokter tadi.

"Ne, tentu saja."jawabku.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu istirahat untuk beberapa hari. Dan lagi, untuk beberapa hari yang akan datang kau masih harus menggunakan kursi roda atau kruk berhubung tulang kakimu bergeser sedikit. Apa kau keberatan, Park Chanyeol?-ssi"tanya Dokter JoonMyeon.

"Ah, ani. Tak apa, aku tak keberatan."jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Hahh.. Syukurlah."Dokter JoonMyeonpun menghela nafas lega.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, ini makan malam anda. Silahkan dinikmati dan janagn lupa diminum obatnya."pesan salah seorang suster padaku. Disaat itupula, dokter JoonMyeon dan salah satu susternya hendak keluar bersama suster tadi.

Aku mengangguk patuh lalu mendapati namja manis yang menangis tadi duduk di sofa sambil menatapku dengan senyumannya. Aku membalas senyumannya sebelum bertanya.

"Hey, kau tak pulang? Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Orangtuamu pasti mencarimu!"perintahku.

_Sret~_

Kulihat dokter bersama dua suster tadi menghentikan langkah mereka dan langsung berbalik menatapku.

"Ekhm—Tuan Park Chanyeol, apa anda sedang mengajak kami mengobrol?"tanya salah seorang suster tadi.

Dahiku menyerngit begitupula dengan tiga orang berpakaian putih-putih itu.

"Mengajak kalian mengobrol? Aku sedang mengobrol dengan namja itu."jawabku sambil menunjuk namja manis yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

Tiga orang berpakaian putih-putih itu terlihat saling memandang bingung.

"Tuan Park. Yang benar saja, anda mengajak ngobrol dengan sofa? Pfftt…"ujar salah seorang suster dari keduanya. Aku menyerngitkan dahiku heran.

"Ani, apa kau tak lihat disitu ada seorang namja bertuxedo putih, eoh?!"tanyaku heran.

"Hah?! Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sofa itu!"ujar suster.

"Ada, dia namja yang namanya Byun Baek? Eh— benarkan?"ucapku meyakinkan.

"Hahaha, Tuan Park Chanyeol. Jangan mengada-ngada!"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, jiwa Fantasy anda terlalu tinggi. Hahaha.."

Tiga orang itu meremehkanku. Hey! Apa mereka buta?! Jelas-jelas ada seorang namja manis bertuxedo putih yang tengah duduk diatas sofa.

Aku yang salah atau mereka yang salah?

Aku yang buta atau mereka yang buta?

Bisakah seseorang menjawab pertanyaan hatiku ini?

Chanyeol Pov End

.

.

TBC

* * *

Adakah yang berminat untuk RCL ff ini? Kalau ada, bakalan dilanjutin. Klo gak ada ya gak usah :D

RCL ne~

Saranghae,

Achan


End file.
